Commonwealth of International Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | Motto: Peace. Prosperity. Power. |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Blue |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder(s) || QueenAzra, Zilanat, William Locktite and Shanny |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | High Government | *Supreme Mistress: QueenAzra *Executive Chairman: Zilanat *Director of Foreign Affairs: William Locktite *Director of Military Action: Shanny |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | The Senate and the Secretaries | *Foreign Secretary: Jheph *Defense Secretary: Vandal * Emmanuel Goldstein * Rynka * Circlewood * MagicalTrevor |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ministers | *Minister of Enrollment: Jheph *Ministers of Trade and Finance: Wadebum and MagicalTrevor |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Martial Status | *Married to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition as of 10 April 2007 (False) |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/d/dd/AllianceStats.gif Stats as of 03/25/2007 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Total Nations || 114 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Active Nations || 102 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Percent Active || 89% |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Strength || 678,964 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Avg. Strength || 5,956 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Nukes || 52 |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Blue Team Senate | * QueenAzra |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || *Mutual Cooperation Pact (Siberian Tiger Alliance) *Rogue Defense Pact (/b/) *Non-Aggression Pact (the Legion) *Treaty of Amity (Ronin) *Acknowledgment of Independence (Blanket NAP/Independence Agreement) with: SWF *Independent Alliance. No MDP/MAPs. Independent, uninfluenced view on Foreign Affairs |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Important Links | *CIN Forum *Click here to sign up |- |} Overview The Commonwealth of International Nations was formed on the 10th February 2007 and announced to the Cybernations community on the 12th. It was formed by four ex leadership of the New Polar Order, being: QueenAzra, Zilanat, William Locktite and Shanny. All four now hold places in the High Government. Government The Commonwealth of International Nations was formed under what can best be described as a Parliamentary System. The Head of State, the Supreme Mistress, along with the rest of the High Government form the appointed Executive Branch, which works with the support of the democratically elected Senate. However, many powers vested in the High Government as outlined in the Charter of the Commonwealth of International Nations are not typical of a traditional Parliamentary System, for example having the power to Veto the decisions of the Senate. In many ways, the traditional form of Parliamentarianism in which the Head of State exercises only Ceremonial Power is in this case defunct, with the High Government being able to exercise near-absolute power when the situation calls for it. Charter We, the leaders of our respective nations, hereby pledge to uphold the values of order and sovereignty and to promote peace throughout the Cyberverse. We pledge to promote our national sovereignty, and to defend our fellow nations and comrades from any form of attack, be it in-game or in the way of verbal abuse. We pledge to uphold the values of a United Commonwealth of Nations based on the foundations of trust, loyalty and friendship. Article I- Application The Commonwealth is an exclusive alliance that will not accept nations belonging to any other alliance or organization that operates in the Cyberverse. Also, should the ruling bodies of the Commonwealth deem you a threat to the security of our existing member-base, then your application may be refused. The application to the Commonwealth will consist of the following: # The name of the applying nation. # The name of the applying nation’s leader. # The applicant’s Cybernations Forums user-name # The current team color the nation resides in. (Blue Preferred) # Link to Applying member's nation. Article II- The Government Structure of the Commonwealth Section A- The United Assembly The United Assembly is the decision-making, democratic body of the Commonwealth. Every member nation automatically has a seat on the Assembly, and the Assembly will be responsible for voting on various issues, topics and matters of import in the Cyberverse. It is the Assembly that elects the Senate every two month. Section B- The Government The Commonwealth consists of three ruling bodies. The first is the High Government. The second is the Senate and the last are the Ministries. These three institutions form the ruling government of the Commonwealth. Elections take place bi-monthly on the Senate. Seats in the High Government and leaders of the Ministries are given by appointment of the Supreme Mistress only. The Supreme Mistress serves for life. Section C- The Supreme Mistress and High Government of the Commonwealth The High Government is the name given to the appointed and permanent institution within the Government of the Commonwealth. Appointments in the High Government can only be given with the joint decree of serving High Government Officials. The number of appointments in the High Government is set at four, and are divided into the following appointments: :a. The Supreme Mistress (or Master) is the ruler of the Commonwealth. (S)he chairs the High Government and the Senate. :b. The Executive Chairman of the Commonwealth is the second-in-command of the Commonwealth. He may act in the Supreme Mistress's stead should they be unavailable. :c. The Director of Foreign Affairs is the leader of the Foreign department of the Commonwealth. He is charged with ensuring the smooth running of the diplomatic institutions within the Commonwealth. :d. The Director of Military Action is the leader of the Commonwealth's war machine. He is charged with ensuring the Commonwealth is able to respond to outside threats. Together, the High Government maintains the power to Veto any decision the Senate or the United Assembly may make, including the approval of Pacts and the elections of Senators. To do so, a majority of 75% is needed. The Supreme Mistress must be among those that approve. The High Government can expel any member they wish from the Alliance, should they believe that the member in question poses a major threat to the alliance. Section D- The Senate and Secretaries The Senate is the Legislative branch of the Commonwealth's Government. They are charged with approving all pacts, declarations of war, approving rogues and to keep the alliance running smoothly. Elections take place bi-monthly on the Senate. During a 48 hour period, nominations may be submitted to the Government by the United Assembly, after which, a 48 hour full vote of the United Assembly will take place, with the top six candidates gaining a seat on the Senate. From the six elected Senators, the High Government shall select two members to lead the Senate in each of their duties- one Foreign Secretary, and one Defense Secretary. The Secretaries shall report directly to the High Government on any issues within the Senate. Section E- The Ministries There are two ministries. Their names and functions are as follows: The Ministry of Trade and Finance is responsible for organizing aid in both war and peace times. It is led by the Minister of Trade and Finance who is appointed by the High Government. The Ministry of Enrollment is responsible for recruiting new members for the betterment of the Commonwealth. It is led by the Minister of Enrollment who is appointed by High Government. Article III- War Section A- Neutrality and Defense The Commonwealth will remain neutral in wars of an international proportion that do not involve them; however they will defend any attacks on their members or their sovereignty. Section B- Rogue Actions and Pirates The Commonwealth will defend its members from all attacks from rogues, pirates, tech-raiders or attackers of any description. Help will be in the form of Military Action and or Financial Aiding. The Supreme Mistress, Executive Chairman, the Director of Military Action or the Security Council will approve all attacks on rogues for the membership of the Commonwealth, although all nations under attack may retaliate with force if under attack. Section C- Tech Raiding The Commonwealth is a peaceful, defensive alliance, and therefore forbids any member nation to declare on another nation in the Cyberverse, regardless of alliance, or status as a real-life friend without council approval. Should a nation be found in breach of this rule, they are subject to Article V, Section B or C of this charter. Section D- Nuclear Weapons While the Commonwealth is a peaceful alliance by nature, it recognizes the importance of Nuclear Weapons as a deterrent against attacks. Despite this, Nuclear Weapons are not to be used in a first strike against any enemy nation or alliance without the Supreme Mistress' approval. If a member nation is the victim of a nuclear strike while in a defensive or approved war, he or she is authorized to retaliate using Nuclear Arms. Should the nuked nation have no Nuclear Armaments, then the Security Council or High Government can approve one other nation to attack with Nuclear Arms. Article IV- Expulsion Section A The Commonwealth will not accept members who are already members of another alliance or organization within Cybernations. They will be informed as they are accepted that they must not be a member of more than one alliance. Should they choose to disregard this rule, then a vote of the United Assembly shall be held for a period of 48 hours, in which the United Assembly can either expel or retain the member from their ranks. Should they choose to retain the member, the High Government may take other action. The Supreme Mistress retains the right to immediately expel any member if they are deemed a threat. Section B- Unauthorized War (Within First Week) Should a member nation of the Commonwealth declare war on another member of the Cyberverse within his first week of membership in the Alliance, he or she will be ordered to declare peace. Should a response not be given within 24 hours or the response deemed unsatisfactory, any members of High Government can immediately expel the member. Section C- Unauthorized War Should it be that the member nation declaring war is over one week old; we will hold judgment and presume that the member in question has a reasonable explanation for his actions. If one is not given within 24 hours, High Government may expel the member. Should he or she give an explanation, it should be presented to the United Assembly for an immediate, 48 hour vote on the subject. Section D- Motions of Ejection A Motion of Ejection is a 48 hour vote of the United Assembly in which each member of the alliance may vote on whether to expel a member for his or her actions. In any situations that are not covered in sections A-C, any member of the Commonwealth may start a Motion of Ejection on any other member, if a valid reason and evidence is given. Such a Motion may be blocked by the High Government should it be deemed unnecessary or no evidence is given. Article V- Amendments to the Charter Section A- In Peace Time In Peacetime, any member of the Commonwealth may suggest a change to the Charter to The Diplomatic Council. Should it be deemed satisfactory, a 48 hour vote of the United Assembly will ensue, with a 65%+1 majority in favor needed to pass the amendment. Any member of High Government or of the Councils can block any change that they feel would not be of benefit to the Order. Section B- In Times of War In times of war, should it be deemed in the interests and security of the Commonwealth, the High Government may make immediate changes to the charter. After the war has ended, the United Assembly must vote for 48 hours on the change, with a 65%+1 majority being needed to retain it. Conclusion We, the Undersigned nations swear to uphold this charter to the best of our abilities, and to follow it as our light in times of darkness. Leadership High Government Supreme Mistress- QueenAzra Executive Chairman- Zilanat Director of Foreign Affairs- Shanny Director of Military Action- William Locktite Senate Jheph- Foreign Secretary Vandal- Defense Secretary Emmanuel Goldstein Rynka Circlewood Magical Trevor Minister of Enrollment Jheph Ministers of Trade and Finance Wadebum MagicalTrevor Related links CIN forums Category:Blue team alliances Category:Defunct alliances